Into the Depths
by lozza103
Summary: Corey, 18 and his two friends travel to Silent Hill for a holiday. But when a mysterious fire breaks out....and his friends go missing, Corey must find out the truth to what the town is really hiding and attempt to find his friends in the process.


Preparations 

Corey slammed his locker door shut and grinned at his best friend who grinned back.

"Ah man aint it great?" Martin said. "Last day ever of school, no more lessons and certainly no more Mr Hull!" Mr Hull was the teacher who seemed to hate every student at Park Hill Secondary School. He was a tall man with glasses and his eyes seemed to look over them disapproving when you caught doing something wrong. Corey and Martin had their fair share of detentions from Mr Hull.

"Forget him dude" Corey playfully punched his friends arm, "We got the holiday to look forward to"

Martin nodded with a glint in his eyes; he turned towards the school doors that lead to the street outside. Once outside he inhaled the air while closing his eyes "Ah freedom!"

Corey laughed and told him that he'll see him in a week for the holiday.

He then began the long walk home while thinking about the holiday. He couldn't wait to get to Silent Hill; he heard it was a fascinating tourist resort with an amusement park, a historical society and a boating lake plus more. He smiled thinking of the fun that he and Martin would have, and he couldn't forget Nat as well. She agreed to come when Corey asked her out. All she wanted to do was shop, Corey frowned, and he couldn't stand a whole week of shopping, he wanted to see what the town was actually like. He jerked out of his dreaminess when he realised someone was calling him.

"COREY!" Nat yelled puffing as she ran to keep up with him. "Bloody hell you walk fast" she panted while massaging her stitch "I called you loads of times you dozy fucker" Corey smiled "Cut to the chase Nat"

"Ok forget going to Silent Hill by bus, my dad is letting us use his car so we can drive there"

"Nat that's brill, I'll drive cos I got my licence a couple of weeks ago, Now I really cant wait!"

Corey leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled up for air they were both gasping. "Wow" Nat whispered. "What was that for?"

"To show you how grateful I am to your dad"

Nat giggled "Well why don't you kiss my dad instead?"

"No thanks, too much beard I'm afraid and I don't bat for that side and neither does your dad" They both chuckled thinking about it

"Hey I better get home, wanna hang round mine for a while?"

Nat shook her head. "Sorry Corey but tonight I gotta look after my little cousin. And then I'll be busy getting ready for the holiday. I'll see you round Martin's on the day though?"

Corey nodded and told her to go home and relax with that she snorted, muttered something about a baby and departed with a quick peck on the cheek.

Corey looked after her for a bit then turned and walked slowly back home.

"Night mum, night dad" Martin yawned but then smiled as he walked up to bed. Tomorrow they were off to Silent Hill. His eyes gleamed as he thought how great it'd be and his eyes darted to the packed trunk ready for the morning. They were staying in the Lakeview Hotel; he had to remember because he has the hotel reservations for them to check in.

Lakeview hotel…….Lakeview hotel………lake…..view he mumbled while drifting off to sleep.

_He was in what seemed to be a brightly lit hotel room looking out over a lake. He observed the room and noticed nothing unusual. He jumped when he saw a shadow fall across him. It was Corey grinning at him but something wasn't quite right, his grin wasn't warm or friendly, it was cold and evil and it sent a chill down Martin's back. Corey narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Run" turned on his heel and bolted for the door as Corey cackled an evil laugh. As he ran the room behind him burst into flames, he kept on running, panting as he did so because he wasn't very fit. He reached the street outside and his mouth fell open._

_The whole town was on fire._

_People were screaming and bumping into people._

_Martin started to run as the fumes of the fire invaded his lungs, as he did so something knocked him to the ground. He looked up to see what it was but could only see smoke, he tried to get back up but found out his legs were trapped under something. He panicked trying to free them as the fire got closer and closer and…_

"ARGHHH" 

Martin woke up sweating and feeling scared. He heard the sound of running feet and his parents burst into his room.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

Feeling a bit stupid nowhe admitted that it was just a nightmare about the holiday.

His parents were sympathetic. "I'm sure you're just worried about things going wrong. Go to sleep Martin, you got an early start tomorrow. Nothing's going to happen, count on it"

"Yeah" he murmured while drifting of to sleep. "Nothing's going to happen….."

How wrong he was.

A/N This is my first ever story so it may be a bit slow at starting but will be better, next chapter will be published after Christmas


End file.
